SUPERHEROS
by FifthHarmoglee
Summary: gonna be two chapters
1. Chapter 1

Evianna Puckerman, A.K.A The Dark Rider sits atop a rooftop watching over the city of Lima. She scans around for any evil and once she finds none, she steps down. With a small smirk on her face she climbs down the stairs and into her old house, she looks around and frowns when she comes across a picture of her and her family "if I never did that...you would have been here" she mumbles at the tears fall from her eyes. "If I wasn't an idiot they wouldn't have hurt you!" She yells to herself as she swings her hand at the picture. She sits on the floor and sobs as the memories rush back to her. _"'Evianna!' Her eldest brother Noah yells to her as she rushes through the warehouse as fast as she can "Noah!" She calls to him, "where are you?" Noah looks around and calls out to her "we are in the center of the warehouse...there is an opening to where we are to the right of me!" Evianna rushes to get to him "you should have never got into this game Puckerman." a faint voice calls "because now...there is no turning back!" Once Evianna gets to her family, she sees the one and only Doctor Scorpion or as everyone used to know her as, Santana Lopez. "Being a criminal isn't easy...especially in Lima, Ohio...everyone here is a bad to the bone kind of super villan, you are just a plain old human" she laughs and cracks her knuckles "now watch here little one, as I destroy your loved ones!" She says just as soon as the young girl closes her eyes. Evianna trembles with fear as she hears the shrill screams from her dying family, and before she knows it. A cold hand grabs her neck and pins her to the wall. "I would say sorry for it having to end this way...but that would be a lie" Doctor Scorpion says with a wolfish smile and her skin becomes dark and hard like armor "night night, forever" she says as her scorpion like tail pierces right through Evianna's heart. Everything goes black...until...she wakes up in a lab, surrounded by scientists. Evianna starts to freak out at first, thrashing, throwing things at the men and women in the pristine white coats. Everything she throws at them hits them. "Well at least we know that the perfect aim works, a blonde haired scientist named Quinn Fabray states. "Yes but does the persuasion work as well?" A taller blonde named Brittany Pierce asked. Evianna raised her eyebrow and decided to give something a try "get this...IV out of my arm" she says to Quinn and Brittany. Both of them nod there heads and do as she says without any control of there own bodies. Evianna smirks and says "yep...it works" to herself, she gets up and starts dashing away, feeling the pain of where Doctor Scorpion hit her. Guards start running after her and she yells out "stop chasing me and keep anyone else from getting me!" The guards freeze in there place and she makes it out the door.."_

A knock on the door pulls Evianna out of her thoughts, she rushes to get rid of any trace of tears and gets up to answer the door. Even though this isn't her house anymore Evianna is usually always there, the only people who knows this is her best friend Ryder (The Stupendous Laser, who can channel energy from anywhere and use it to blast lasers to destroy his foes) and her brothers old friend, and hers, Rachel Berry (known as The Howling Mask, who has the power of lycanthropy, so she can transform herself into a wolf at anytime). She knows it must be those two at the door because no one else. When she nears the door both Ryder and Rachel burst through the door "we now where Doctor Scorpion is!" They both shout at the same time. Evianna eyes widen "wh-what?! You do, where!" Rachel steps forward "she has been doing the same thing to other families that she did with you in the same warehouse" Evianna growls and rushes to the door "you want to follow me, you want to help me, you know I can't take her on alone" she grabs her throwing knives and sticks them away safely away as Rachel and Ryder run after her "you know I would have gone without you trying to control me, you need me for this" Ryder states as he catches us and runs right next to her. "Same with me" Rachel says, Evianna smiles "sorry, I just...I need to destroy her for what she did!" Evianna starts running faster then ever before as she lets her feet take her to where she wants to go. Once she arrives she bursts in and shouts "yo doc your next patient is here, and she's gonna be a little rough to deal with" in the center of the warehouse you can her laugh "oh Evianna...or should I say the Dark Rider...how I have been waiting for you transforms into her other self. Evianna yells "you want to come to me, you want to fight me!" Before she can stop herself rushes out to the Dark Rider as she runs out to the open where The Howling Mask and The Stupendous Laser are waiting. When is out in the open all three of them attack her at once. As a cloud of smoke arises all of them are on gaurd as they her the loud evil laughing, before they know it a claw comes out and smacks Ryder into the ground. Evianna


	2. Chapter 2

_"Before she can stop herself she rushes out to the Dark Rider as she runs out to the open where The Howling Mask and The Stupendous Laser are waiting. When is out in the open all three of them attack her at once. As a cloud of smoke arises all of them are on guard as they her the loud evil laughing, before they know it a claw comes out and smacks Ryder into the ground." _

Evianna looks back to Ryder and sees as he falls to the ground, a gash on his head. Evianna growls and clenches her fists as the tears sting her eyes "Rachel! Go check on Ryder! I will take care of her!" Rachel nods her head and rushes to Ryder's side to take care of him. Evianna looks over to Doctor Scorpion and says "you took my family away from me...I will be damned if you take him away too" Evianna grabs one of her knives and throws it hard enough so it pierces right through armor on her shoulder, she winces and rips the knife out of her shoulder "you really think that's gonna stop me?" Evianna smirks "no, but what's attach to it might!" Evianna says as she covers her head, looks down at the handle of the knife and sees the bomb that is attached "shit" is all she can say before it explodes in her hand. Once again smoke rises, when it is cleared is there still standing. laughs "silly kid, that hardly did anything" Evianna stares at her in disbelief as stands before her with her right arm blown off "you call missing an arm nothing?" swipes at Evianna with her tail, "of course, now if it did a lot of damage I would be dead" she laughs evily. Evianna jumps out of the way of her tail landing behind her, she throws another knife hitting the back of 's knee causing her to fall "well then this is gonna do a lot of damage!" Evianna throws a knife into the air and jumps up to grab it, before she falls back to the ground she throws the knife down and positions her foot right above it as it falls it gains speed and hits 's head, Evianna's foot comes down on the knife and finishes the job. 's lifeless body falls to the ground the knife inserted into her head. Evianna stares at her body, a small smile forming on her face, "and that was for my family" she whispers. Evianna's head snaps up and she dials 911 as she remembers Ryder. Once she is done she rushes over to her side and finally sees the severity of his wound "oh god Ryder" she looks over his pale face, the tears thretining to fall from her eyes "Ryder listen to me, you are gonna be okay" Evianna says, her voice cracking. Ryder looks over to Evianna and a weak smile forms on his face "maybe I will, but just incase I won't be" he says in the strongest voice he could form as he places his hand on the back of her neck and pulls Evianna down "I want to do this" his says right before his lips come in contact with hers. He pulls away and the smile is a bit bigger "I have always like you as more then a friend Evianna" he states, "so have I Ryder" Evianna says as the tears fall now "guys, the ambulance is here!" Rachel yells, the paramedics hop out of the truck and lift Ryder into the truck, they start working immediately to try to get the wound to stop bleeding. The back doors shut and the ambulance rushes off to the hospital.

* * *

_One year later, _"Evianna?" an semi familiar voice yells "you home?" the owner of the voice walks around the old Puckerman household. They stop and look at the pictures that have collected dust. Evianna sits in her old bedroom as she quietly tries to get off the bed to grab a knife but she falls and hits the ground with a loud thud. The owner of the voice looks to the stairs and slowly starts climbing them. They walk to the end of the hall and place there hand on the knob, as inside the room Evianna has gotten up and gotten ready to attack. The person turns the knob and opens the door and as they do Evianna throws the knife, the owner of the voice catches the knife and holds it in their hand as they stare at her "wow, didn't know you could do that" the voice says. Evianna stares at the person in disbelief "N-Noah" she mumbles, Ryder and Rachel walk up behind him "hey, look who we found!" Ryder says as he walks into her room and wraps his arms around his girlfriend, "they people that brought you back were working on brining him back too." Rachel says, Noah nods his head "yeah, but I actually stayed and got one hundred percent better first, unlike some people!" he laughs and looks at Evianna "o-oh my god" she smiles "it's really you isn't it?" Evianna ask him, "uh, I think it is" Noah laughs and walks up to Evianna "I missed you little sis" he wraps his arms around his little sister "I missed you too Noah" Evianna says as she hugs him back "never do that again!" She hits his arm and the other three laugh "I won't Evianna, I promise." Noah says while looking down to his little sister, "oh and I have something to say to Ryder...you hurt my baby sister, than you won't like the end results" Ryder looks at Noah and smiles "why would I ever hurt her? Even if you were not around?" Noah stares at Ryder for a few seconds and nod "good point"


End file.
